Shiboshi- saigo
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Orochimaru secuestra a Hinata porque tiene un jutsu especial, y en Kohona todo estará vuelto de cabeza ¿Hinata en akatsuki? ¿Logrará algo hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de destruír Kohona? Clacificación M por bocota de Hidan y posible lemmon
1. El inicio de la muerte shibo-shi

**Holaa! Este fic me esta gustando mucho y todo… pero la pregunta del millon es si a ustedes les gusta, bueno tambien tengo la duda de cual fic tengo que actualizar… eso dejenlo en los reiews y espero les guste este fic…**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... si no al señor "K" (o Kishimoto, como lo quieran llamar)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El dolor que se vivió en esos momentos era arrasador, la heredera del clan Hyuga había sido secuestrada el día de su cumpleaños numero 3, día en el que se suponía era oficialmente nombrada la heredera del clan, todos estaban sumergidos en un caos total e incluso llegaron a sospechar de la aldea de Kumo ya que no era secreto que quería el poder del Byakugan, pero al ver que no había integrantes de dicha aldea en los registros de la entrada o avistamiente de ellos alrededor de la aldea deshecharon la idea, lo que nadie sospechaba es que el gran Sannin Orochimaru, ese día en especifico planeara la mision y mandara a su pupilo Kabuto de secuestrar y borrar la memoria de sus familiares de la pequeña heredera del clan, claro sin hacer que olvidara sus jutsus y todo lo que sabía acerca de la vida ninja, excluyendo que el era uno de los 3 sannin.

-Kabuto, ¿ya me trajissste lo que te pedí?- dijo sentado en el sillon siseando como una serpiente mientras sacaba su lengua y la retorcía asquerosamente.

-Hai Orochimaru-sama- contestó monotonamente Kabuto tirando al suelo el cuerpo de la niña inconciente que soltó un quejido de dolor.

Orochimaru se puso en cuclillas y acarició los cabellos azulinos de la niña, sedosos y suaves, su cara fina tersa y sus pequeños labios rosas lindos y carnosos.

-¿Por qué la escojió a ella Orochimaru-sama?- preguntó Kabuto intrigado.

-Muy facil, ella tiene una ssserie de jutsusss increiblemente poderosssos que nesssecito para misss planesss- dijo sin quitar sus frías manos de la suave cara de la niña.

-¿Qué poder puede tener una simple chiquilla?, he oido que es la vergüenza de su clan, ¿está seguro de que no se ha equivocado de persona?- pregutó Kabuto incredulo.

-Completamente- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios de forma libidinosa- lleva a nuessstra nueva aprendiz a sssu habitación Kabuto-dijo mientras se parába y se volvía a sentar en su sillon.

Kabuto asintió y tomó el cuerpo de la pequeña Hyuga para dirigirse a un cuarto iluminado de la cueva, se trataba de una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas, una cama matrimonial con edredones lilas y muchos peluches de conejos, un pequeño armario y un baño personal, Kabuto la acosto delicadamente en el la esponjosa cama y salió a su guardia nocturna.

.

.

.

Hinata iba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía todo el cuerpo golpeado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó somnolienta mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Estasss bien linda?- preguntó Orochimaru saliendo de la nada con la cara más neutra que pudo.

-¿Qui-quien eres?- preguntó un poco asustada del aspecto del hombre, si ponías atención podías ver como su lengua se retorcía por salir.

-¿Puesss quien másss? Tu padre- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Pa-padre?- dijo ella en shock.

-Sssi esse golpe que te dissste en la cabeza fue muy fuerte cariño- dijo con fingida preocupación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella con curiosidad y sin timidez, ya que el le inspiraba confianza.

-Puess estamosss en casssa y dessspues de un tiempo deberémosss cambiarnosss a una organización para ayudar a la paz, ahora que veo que ya haz mejorado podremosss ir a entrenar denuevo- dijo mientras la bajaba de la cama y le pasaba un traje ninja, que consistía en un pantalón negro ajustado a las piernas y un kimono a la mitad de los muslos abierto a los lados de color caqui con un cinturón morado y unas sandalias ninja negras- ten ponte esto iremos a perfecciónar ese jutsu que inventaste- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de maldad que la niña no vio por que el estaba de espaldas.

Despues de que la pequeña se terminara de vestir siguió al hombre serpiente hasta un cuarto de entrenamiento donde había un ninja de otogakure que esperaba atentamente, junto a este kabuto miraba interesado el posible "jutsu especial "de la pequeña Hyuga.

-Nena, podríasss hacer ese jutsssu que utilizassste la vez en el parque-dijo observandola.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella con cara de susto- pe-pero eso lastimó a e-ese chico- dijo más asustada.

-Tranquila, essso esss impotante para la ayuda de la paz, aparte esste esss una mala persssona- dijo señalando al ninja del sonido.

-Esta b-bien, so-solo para que oto-san este feliz- dijo haciendo una serie de sellos- shiboshi-saigo no jutsu- al terminar de decir esas palabras el ninja callo al piso… muerto.

Kabuto estaba sorprendido de que con un jutsu pudiera matar a el que quiziera, un frio recorrio su espalda al ver que tendría muchos problemas de ahora en adelante.

-Muy bien hina-chan, pero essso no esss todo ¿verdad? Tu me habíasss mencionado que esssa era la fassse primaria de tu jutsu, ¿Qué másss puedesss hacer?- preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa, con esa niña a su lado sus planes se harían muy prontamente.

-Bu-bueno, tambíen puedo volver a el que haya matado a la vida cuantas veces quiera, y puedo asesinar a muchas personas en una sola vez, tambien puedo solo quitarle el chackra o herirlo a muerte, pe-pero hay uno que no controlo to-todavía- decía tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos-pu-puedo copiar cualquier doujutsu que quiera, pero como dije, to-todavia no lo manejo bien- decía viendolo directo a los ojos.

-Muy interesante pequeña, pero bueno, eso no es de importancia, ¿Practicamos taijutsu?- preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, definitivamente necesitaba a esa niña de su lado.

-Ha-hai- dijo en voz baja- pero no lo utilizo mucho, pu-puedo herir completamente con el _saigo no jutsu_ al punto de la in-inconciencia, ya que na-nada se es-escapa de el- dijo mientras veía al suelo

-Bien, de todos modos lo entrenaremos ademas de tu doujutsu- dijo mientras hacía un clon y se dirigia a una velocidad impresionante a ella, esta activó su Byakugan y de una patada desvió el puñetazo que iba directo a su cara y haciendo unas piruetas hasta atrás mientras saltaba al techo-Bien, eso estuvo bastante bien-dijo mientras deshacia el clon- ahora ven tenemos que ir a desayunar- dijo mientras la cargaba a forma de caballito hasta la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_(Mientras tanto en Kohona)_

-¡Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama lo necesita urgentemente!- dijo alarmado un shinobi.

-Bien, hazlo pasar- dijo seriamente.

-Hoage-sama- dijo Hiashi en una expreción desesperada- se llevaron a la heredera del clan- decia mientras lágrimas luchaban por no salir.

-Mmm, Ibiki, manda al equipo de rastreo en busca de la chica Hyuga… tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo mientras fumaba su pipa.

**..**

**.**

**..**

* * *

Ya habia pasado el tiempo, 2 años para ser exactos y la pequeña Hyuga ya tenía unos lindos y tiernos 5 años de edad con la fuerza de un lider ANBU en todo sentido y hasta se podría decir que de un Sennin… y eso fue gracias a su buen padre Orochimaru que solo lo hacía por sus ambiciones, pero una parte de el, la que no era inhumana le tenía aprecio a la chiquilla, hasta se podría decir que ya la consideraba su hija biologica. La quería con sus defectos y virtudes y con el paso del tiempo se olvidó por completo de que era el arma de destrucción que necesitaba para sus planes.

La niña seguía feliz y siendo sincera era muy inocente, lo cual no le gustaba a su padre, lo unico bueno es que era una niña segura de si, un poco ingenua claro, pero aun así nada se le interponía, despues de el entrenamiento duro que realizó ya podía copiar los doujutsus además de un nuevo jutsu-ritual de muerte absoluta con el cual convocaba a "ona no shi-domo", y eso hacía muy feliz a su mentor, que despues de un tiempo, empezó a dudar en el amor que le tenía a la pequeña y volver a sus andadas.

.

.

.

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro y como casi todos los ultimos meses 6 su padre no se encontraba en casa, por haber ido a la organización de la paz, como se lo había dicho hace poco, tendría una pruba con la cual la dejarían entrar sin ningun problema, eso era bueno porque vería más a su padre, pero por ahora se enfocaría en entrenar ese nuevo jutsu que fue enseñado por la mismisima "ona no shi", según lo que entendía era un jutsu de envejecimiento y o rejuvenecedor que le quitaba años de vida a la gente que mataba y podía seguir siendo ua niña por siempre o simplemente crecer, aparte estaba aburrida así es que salio e hizo unos sellos ya que nececitaría ayuda de alguien ya que era aburrido pelear sola.

-jutsu de invocacion- eso fue lo ultimo que se oyó, ya que de un momento a otro aparecieron 4 shinigamis con los cuales etrenaba, Enmma, Kaio, Kaiōshin y Koenma, todos dioses de alto rango que salian del mundo de los muertos gracias a un jutsu de invocación especial otorgada por la misma diosa de la muerte.

-Vaya, niña, no es divertido que nos hagas pure en la individual- comento Enmma con un tono burlón y a la vez lastimero, ya era demasiado malo ver como una chiquilla los vencía en segundos.

-Mmm, ¡Ya se!- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña ojiblanca- que les parece si peleean en parejas, hoy tengo ganas de un entrenamiento duro- decía con una sonrisa agelical, de la cual no se fiaban ellos, se sabia de buena fuente que esa niña era de cuidado.

-¡Tu lo has pedido!- gritó un impulsivo Kaio mientras se lanzaba a ella con todo seguido de Konenma, estos 2 eran hijos de Kaiōshin y Enmma respectivamente, estos solo esperaban a ver cuanto duraría el combate de ese par de idiotas compulsivos, mientras estaban en sus pensamientos un ¡puff! Repentino se dejo oir viedo como las 2 invocaciones habían desaparecido.

-Bueno, ya que los pequeños se fueron… ¿Entrenan conmigo?- dijo la pequeña criatura con una sonrisa ladina.

De la nada desaparecieron y aparecieron detrás de ella lanzandole una expanción de chackra como la de un biju, ella lo desvió con un dedo dejando sorprendidos a los shinigamis.

-¿Cómo se supone que una mocosa como tu detenga todos mis ataques?, ¿Sabias que es vergonzoso?- dijo Enmma mientras su compañero asentía.

-Lo sé, pero necesito entrenar ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa angelical mientras les daba un golpe con chacra a el par de dioses que explotaron en un ¡puff!

-Veo que entrenas mucho Hina-chan- escuchó una voz muy calida que la llenaba de alegría.

-¡Otosan!- gritó la chiquilla mientras se acercaba a su padre para abrazarlo-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

-Hace poco, veo que aprendiste algo nuevo, ¿Me lo mostrarías?- preguntó Orochimaru seriamente.

-Hai- dijo haciendo los sellos correspondientes-jutsu de invocacion- de momento a otro volvieron a aparecer los shinigamis que la veian desconfiados.

-¡Ahora que niña!- preguntaron furiosos los shinigamis, más bien indignados, o se estaban haciendo viejos o esa chiquilla no se esforzaba en hacerlos pedacitos.

Hinata solo atinó a cerrar lo ojos y abrirlos con el mayenko sharingan eterno, viendolos fijamente, y con el seño fruncido.

-¡Perdone princesa!- ritaron lo 4 haciendo una reverencia a la niña que solo sonreía satisfecha, pues ¿Quién diría que el guardián del cielo y el infierno reverenciara a una niña de 5 años?

-Nada, solo quería mostrarlos ante mi padre- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos.

-Otosan ellos son los dioses de la muerte que estan al servicio de tu hija- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de uno.

El padre solo atinó a carcajearce y acariciar su suave cabellera azulada, que ya le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Bien, bien, ahora solo quiero que los regreses a su lugar y que empaques tus cosas, partiremos directo a la organización que te mencione… por cierto, no vayas a matar a nadie- dijo viendola a los ojos con un brillo de reproche.

-Hai, hai, pero tienes que admitir que fue un accidente y que lo reviví, enserio no era mi intención matar a Kabuto- decía en un susurro apenado- Bueno entonces espera- dijo por ultimo antes de besar su mejilla y salir a su habitación, el hombre solo la miró y suspiro, esa niña se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera, pero debía controlarse ya que solo era una herramienta.

.

.

.

Los shinigamis veían a su protegida con recelo viendo como metía algo en una maleta y salía corriendo con su padre.

-¿Y que, nosotros de adorno?- preguntó el mas chico, ella solo limitó a rodar los ojos y darles unos fuertes golpes en el estomago haciedo que desaparecieran.

-Listo- corrió hacia la salida donde la esperaba su padre.

-Hija, tienes que llegar alli en 30 minutos o te matarán- dijo el hombre serpiente mientras hacía unos sellos y desaparecía en una nube de humo directamente a la entrada de la guardia de akatsuki donde se recostaba en la entrada… su pequeño retoño no tardaría en llegar así que no le molestaba esperar afuera.

-Mm, así que a las escondidas eh- dijo la niña mientras hacía unos sellos y llegaba en un puff donde su padre.

-¿Listo?- preguntó ella mientras su padre asentía.

Empezaron a caminar por unos pasillos de una cueva negra hasta llegar en donde una puerta, la niña lo veía con curiosidad y orochimaru solo mantenía el rostro inexpresivo.

-Quedate afuera de la puerta, entrarás cuando te lo indique- dicho esto se adentró a la puerta mientras la niña se sentaba en el suelo humedo esperando su entrada.

Dentro de la habitación todo tenía un silencio sepulcral, que calaba los huesos de cualquiera.

-¿Para que mandaste esta reunion Orochimaru?- preguntó Pein mientras los demás salian a la luz,

8 personas con capas de akatsuki que lo veían con enojo o simplemente con indiferencia.

-Tengo a un nuevo miembro- dijo con una sonrisa ladina dejando algo impactados a todos.

-¿Y porqué debería hacerlo?- preguntó Pein desafiante.

-Te conviene- dijo sin más.

-Hazlo pasar- contestó Konan, el solo asintió y salió entrando denuevo con una niña de 5 años y una vestimenta muy parecida a la suya, era más o menos alta para su edad, pelo hasta los hombros azulados y ojos color perla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que esta mini zorra pueda con esto?- se escuchó la voz de un Hidan confiado.

La niña solo atinó a fruncir el seño y apretar los puños, lo cual no pasó desapersivido por nadie.

-Sí- dijo sin más.

Pein se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la pequeña ante la mirada atenta de todos, se acuclilló y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes de especial?- preguntó con burla Pein.

La niña no se inmuto y cerró los ojos dejando ver a cada parpadeada, el rinnegan, byakugan y Sharingan que parpaeaban intermitentemente, Pein al verlo se sorprendió y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-Si me permite- dijo rompiendo el silencio- esto no es lo unico que puedo hacer- haciendo unos sellos los shinigamis aparecieron y rodearon la sala, nadie podía creer que hubiera alguien tan poderoso y Tobi en esos momentos no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la ojiluna, tenía que hacer algo y ella sería ficha clave para sus planes.

-Ante usted están los dioses de la muerte- dijo mientras se acercaba a todos y cada uno de ellos y los presentaba.

-Enmma es el guardian de el cielo y el infierno- dijo mientras se paraba frente a el, aprovechó para golpearla con tanto chackra que parecía del kyubi y ella lo paraba con un dedo.

Nadie tenía palabras para explicar tanto poder y sintieron miedo, mucho miedo.

-Bienvenida a akatsuki- dicho esto la chica desinvocó a los dioses e hizo una reverencia- pero tendrás que entrenar con alguos miembros y ayudarlos con algunas fallas- comentó el pelinaranja- Mañana empiezas con Deidara- dicho esto el aludido empalideció y volteó a ver a todos que lo veían burlones.

La niña sin más salió de la sala y empezo a jugar con su cabello esperando a que le dieran un lugar donde dormir porque la verdad ya tenía mucho sueño, dio un bozteso y se acostó, mañana tendría un largo dia de trabajo y como toda niña debía descansar.

**Kyaaaaaaaa creo que me pasé con el poder .-. naa! Hina-chan se lo merece :D**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero muchos comentarios…**

**¡Porfavooooooooooor!**

**Atte. HinachanDarck**


	2. Convivir

**Holisss ya que estoy de vacaciones lo más probable es que publique rapidamente yuju!**

_-Tengo a un nuevo miembro- dijo con una sonrisa ladina dejando algo impactados a todos._

_-¿Y porqué debería hacerlo?- preguntó Pein desafiante._

_-Te conviene- dijo sin más._

_-Hazlo pasar- contestó Konan, el solo asintió y salió entrando denuevo con una niña de 5 años y una vestimenta muy parecida a la suya, era más o menos alta para su edad, pelo hasta los hombros azulados y ojos color perla._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que esta mini zorra pueda con esto?- se escuchó la voz de un Hidan confiado._

_La niña solo atinó a fruncir el seño y apretar los puños, lo cual no pasó desapersivido por nadie._

_-Sí- dijo sin más._

_Pein se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la pequeña ante la mirada atenta de todos, se acuclilló y la vio directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Qué tienes de especial?- preguntó con burla Pein._

_La niña no se inmuto y cerró los ojos dejando ver a cada parpadeada, el rinnegan, byakugan y Sharingan que parpaeaban intermitentemente, Pein al verlo se sorprendió y acarició la cabeza de la niña._

_-Si me permite- dijo rompiendo el silencio- esto no es lo unico que puedo hacer- haciendo unos sellos los shinigamis aparecieron y rodearon la sala, nadie podía creer que hubiera alguien tan poderoso y Tobi en esos momentos no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la ojiluna, tenía que hacer algo y ella sería ficha clave para sus planes._

_-Ante usted están los dioses de la muerte- dijo mientras se acercaba a todos y cada uno de ellos y los presentaba._

_-Enmma es el guardian de el cielo y el infierno- dijo mientras se paraba frente a el, aprovechó para golpearla con tanto chackra que parecía del kyubi y ella lo paraba con un dedo._

_Nadie tenía palabras para explicar tanto poder y sintieron miedo, mucho miedo._

_-Bienvenida a akatsuki- dicho esto la chica desinvocó a los dioses e hizo una reverencia- pero tendrás que entrenar con alguos miembros y ayudarlos con algunas fallas- comentó el pelinaranja- Mañana empiezas con Deidara- dicho esto el aludido empalideció y volteó a ver a todos que lo veían burlones._

_La niña sin más salió de la sala y empezo a jugar con su cabello esperando a que le dieran un lugar donde dormir porque la verdad ya tenía mucho sueño, dio un bostezo y se acostó, mañana tendría un largo dia de trabajo y como toda niña debía descansar._

* * *

Todos los miembros se encontraban callados dentro de la sala, el silencio era tenso, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-¿Qué más puede hacer la niña?- dijo el lider quebrando el silencio.

-Descubranlo ustedes, ella es especial, y es mi pequeño retoño de muerte - dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El silencio volvió y esta vez nadie hizo nada para evitarlo.

La misma chiquilla entró a la habitacion con el sonido tenso y se acerco letamente a Deidara que la veía algo asustado.

-¿Deidara?- preguntó con su angelical voz a lo que el solo asintió temeroso.

-Shiboshisaigo-no jutsu- dicho esto el pelirubio callo muerto ante la mirada atónita de todos, sin mas hizo otros sellos diferentes y el chico se levantó de repete muy palido y asustado.

-¿Y-y e-eso por-porque? umh- preguntó con miedo.

-¿Cómo que porque? Se supone que te entreno mañana y no es nada sencillo, probablemente mueras, y si no te mataba ahora no te iba a poder revivir cuando murieras de verdad- dijo cruzandose de brazos- se puede decir que eres inmortal hasta mi voluntad- dijo acariciandole la cabeza.

Todos quedaron en un silencio más fuerte y nadie dijo nada.

-Umh, bueno… ¡Gracias!-dijo feliz mientras le regresaba el saludo.

-Ahora ven, necesito que me ayudes- dijo sonriente mientras lo jalaba del suelo directamente a la salida.

-Por cierto, casi lo olvido, Si alguien aquí tiene el sharingan e intenta copiar esta tecnica morirá irremediablemente a menos que los decida traer de vuelta y eso no lo hago si se intentan robar mis jutsus-dijo calmadamente mientras le dirigía miradas a Tobi y a Itachi.

-Bien, vamos Deidara-chan- dijo feliz la niña jalando al rubio con una aura feliz rodeandola.

-Mmm, vaya, así que la zorrita hizo el pacto con la ona no shi- dij el albino con una sonrisa divertida- está perrita me cae bien- aregó mientras salía con rumbo a el mismo lugar que la niña.

Todos se fueron dispersando lentamente solo quedando Pein y Konan.

-Pein, donde dormirá la niña- decia con un tono preocupado.

-No lo se, quizas la deje contigo- decía viendola de reojo.

-Eso sería genial- grito esperanzada dejado a Pein confundido.

-Mph está bien- decía extrañado.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía en la sala akatsuki se encontraban todos los miembros alrededor de una mesa de centro, muchos estaban extrañados y otros se burlaban, ¿Cada cuanto vez a una niña de 5 años del tamaño de una uva?

-Oi , ¿Qué te pasó Hina-chan?- dijo Deidara mientras la subía a su mano.

-Mmm, esque esa era la ayuda que te estaba pidiendo- dijo ella con una voz diminuta y chillona como un ratón-¿Tienes algun dulce por alli?- pregunto jugando con sus dedos viendo al gigante Deidara que la observaba.

-¿Eh? Dulce… pues no- dijo intentando recordar- pero tenemos azucar- dijo el recordando ese detalle.

-No importa pero necesito un poco- dijo agitando sus micro bracitos con desesperación.

-Espera que voy por ella- dijo Deidara debolviendola a la mesa.

-¿Ese fue el castigo que te impuso la diosa, he micro perra?- preguntó Hidan sentandose para ver directamente a la niña-¿Qué pasará si…?- de repente la tomó entre sus dedos y la empezó a agitar como a un dado disfrutando de escuchar sus gritos- ¡Jajajaja esto es divertido! – dijo mientras la tiraba de nuevo a la mesa y ella aparecía toda mareada y despeinada.

-¡Dejame probar¡- decía el mariontetista que la conectaba a hilos de chakra y la ponía a bailar en la mesa, todos estaban muy divertidos hasta que…

-Hina-chan ya traje el azucar- dijo Deidara mientras le aventaba el botecito. Todos lo miraron asustados y la niña rapidamente tomó unos 7 granos de azucar y empezó a crecer de manera descomunal hasta ser del doble del tamaño de Kisame, una niña gigante.

-¿Eso fue divertido?, Pues bien, ya me la pagarán ustedes- dijo mientras tomaba de sus cuellos a Hidan y Sasori infundiendoles miedo.

-Pe-perdon- suplico Sasori más que asustado, entonces la chica lo soltó, y al peliblanco lo avento en el aire y le dio una patada en el trasera fuertemente haciendole romper una pared.

-Deidara ¿me darias un poco de sal?- preguntó la inmensa niña a lo que el solo asintió y se la pasó, la chica al verlo tomo un poco, lo comió y se encogió a su tamaño natural.

-¡Ufff odio cambiar de tamaño!- dijo ella en un puchero por más infantil mientras se sacudía las ropa.

Todos la observaron con gotitas de sudor en la nuca mientras reían nerviosamente

-Deidara-chan, ¿Dónde dormiré yo?- pregunto la chica mientras le jalaba la capa al rubio que la miraba con cariño, porque era cierto, ella se ganaba a todos con un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Umh no lo se, quizas con Konan, vamos a preguntarle al lider- decia mientras se la llevaba cargando hasta al lugar dicho.

* * *

Una vez adentro la pequeña corrió hasta llegar a Konan y la abrazó de las piernas.

-Konan-chan, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó con ojos de cachorrito a lo que la mujer solo atinó a suspirar y asentir mientras la cargaba y le daba un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Y tienes sueño?- preguntó acariciando sus lindas chapitas y viendo sus ojos temblorosos del sueño.

-Si- dijo mientras se tallaba sus pequeños ojitos blancos y caía dormida en el pecho de Konan, esta solo la llevó a su cama y la tapó, se sentía inusualmente feliz ya que esa pequeña le traía recuerdos de su hija "Suiton", era casí identica a ella pero con su color de pelo y ojos diferente, Hinata tenía ojos blancos y cabello azul electrico y su hija era de ojos ambar y pelo azul cielo.

Lo que no esperó fue que al abrir la puerta una avalancha de personas calleran estrepitosamente al suelo preguntando por Hinata, ella extrañada volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acostó junto a la criatura durmiente, cayendo ella tambien en un lindo sueño

_**Kyaaaaa termine es cap perdon por esto pero no tenía nada nada de inspiración, bueno que va**_.

**Dejen reviews o hina-chan les pateará el trasero como a Hidan xD.**

**PD. Se que me pasé con el poder pero… jajajaja es que me encanta**

**Los quiere…**

**HinachanDarck**


End file.
